Fear Clinic (web series)
Fear Clinic is an internet web series hosted by the website FEARnet.com. Five episodes were produced for the series and were first hosted on October 26th, 2009. The series was produced by Fear Chamber Productions and Chang Tseng and Robert Hall's Dry County Entertainment. The episodes were filmed from June 23rd to June 29th. The series premiered on the website and FEARnet's video-on-demand channel as a centerpiece event of its annual Halloween scare-a-bration. Fear Clinic starred several notable horror film icons including Robert Englund as phobia specialist Doctor Andover, actor/stuntman Kane Hodder as Villatoro, A Nightmare on Elm Street heroine Lisa Wilcox as Nurse Evans and Halloween star Danielle Harris as Susan. Each episode focused on a different phobia and showcased Englund's Doctor Andover's unorthodox attempts to cure the patient of their symptoms. Episodes Notes & Trivia * Fear Clinic is rated TV-14. * Special creature and makeup effects were produced by Almost Human. * Dry County Films is also responsible for producing the 2009 slasher film Laid to Rest and the 2011 sequel ChromeSkull: Laid to Rest 2. * Actor Robert Englund, who plays the role of mad scientist Doctor Andover, is best known for his portrayal of the wisecracking dream demon Freddy Krueger in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. Englund has appeared in dozens of horror films and television episodes including Eaten Alive, Night Terrors, The Mangler, Killer Tongue, Hatchet, Wishmaster and many more. * Many may not recognize the face of co-star Kane Hodder, but everyone is familiar with his work. In addition to being a stunt coordinator and stunt performer, Kane Hodder is also known for donning the infamous hockey mask of Jason Voorhees in three of the Friday the 13th feature films. He has also played the role of monstrous swamp man Victor Crowley in the Hatchet film series. * Actress Danielle Harris is a staple of the Halloween film franchise for her portrayal of not one, but two notable characters in the mythos. She got her acting start playing young Jamie Lloyd in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers and it's sequel, Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers. As an adult, Harris returned to the franchise playing the character Annie Brackett in Rob Zombie's relaunch of the franchise, Halloween and Halloween II. Along with Robert Englund and Kane Hodder, Danielle Harris also played a major role in the Hatchet film franchise, taking the lead in 2010's Hatchet 2. * Actress Lisa Wilcox is no stranger to the horror genre either. Like Robert Englund, she is an alumni of the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise, having played the role of "Final Girl" Alice Johnson in A Nightmare of Elm Street 4: The Dream Master and A Nightmare of Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. * Producer Bobbi Sue Luther is also a model and actress and has appeared in the 2009 film Laid to Rest and the remake of Night of the Demons. She is married to Fear Clinic producer/director Robert Green Hall. See also External Links * * Fear Clinic at IGN TV * Fear Clinic on Facebook * Fear Clinic at Crackle.com * Fear Clinic at Dread Central * Fear Clinic at FEARnet.com ---- Category:Fear Chamber Productions Category:Dry County Entertainment Category:Web series